Rapid development of internet technology enables interconnection and communication of network devices such as computers, mobile terminals, etc. People can easily obtain information through the interconnected devices. However, while information access is facilitated, problems relating to data and information security become increasingly prominent. The interconnected devices may be easily attacked by external unauthorized devices, either accidentally or maliciously, thereby causing damage, disclosure or tampering of internal data. Conventional computer security systems generally use security software to monitor and screen the security risks, but the software monitoring may have latency compared with the occurrence of the security risks. When an unauthorized program or command is detected by the software, the system data may have been damaged or disclosed already.
Thus, there is a need to improve the conventional computers or other electronic devices to improve their data security.